Worthless
by DickGraysonForever
Summary: Nightwing never knew he would take the secret this far. And now that it was out, it seemed like everyone hated him for it. Worst of all, Wally was dead. Now, Dick's going to every length possible to save his friend, teammate, and brother. But but every possibility has its risks...
1. Prologue

This was the first anniversary Dick could remember that his best friend wasn't there for him. Ever since he shared his secret, Wally had always been the one he could talk to. The one to confort him during the aniversary of his parent's deaths. The one who always lightened the mood with cheesy pick-up lines. But now he was gone. He was dead.

He knelt next to the large projection of him, taking all of his strength to not let his emotions show. He looked around to see the rest of the team crying. Why? Why did he have to die? He never got a chance to say goodbye. the last time they talked was a fight.

And it was all his fault. He clenched his gloved fingers. Another person's death to add to his list. Everything was his fault. If he hadn't put Artemis and Kaldur into this stupid plan of his, none of this would've happened. The team wouldn't hate him, would trust him, and most of all, Wally wouldn't be dead. He ran a hand through his raven hair.

Oh, god, how could all of this happen to one person? And on the anniversary? Now today would be two anniversaries. Wally's and his parent's. He could still hear the sharp sound of the cord snapping, his parents screaming, and the heavy sound of their bodies hitting the ground, breaking all their bones and killing them instantly. He could have saved them. Warned them, caught them, anything. But he had been a stupid nine year old, and just watched them plummet towards their deaths.

Of course Bruce hadn't even shown up to Wally's funeral. He never even talked to Dick anymore. Not since he kicked Dick out. He was sure he didn't even remember it was the anniversary today.

He kept hoping someone, anyone, would talk to him, even smile at him. But the whole team was giving him the cold sholder ever since. The secret was out. He felt so alone, so unloved. So worthless

It was a whisper. More to himself than anyone else.

"The world would be a better place without me."


	2. The Fall

Thank you so much to everyone for reading, following, and reviewing my story! It is truly what keeps this story going. For the first few chapters, it will be at different stages of Dick's life. (This chapter will be him at nine when his parents died.) Please review!

Flashback: Nine Years Old

"Richard, honey? It's time to go, the show's about to start!" Called a woman with sparkling eyes and a bright red trapeze uniform, her voice ringing like a thousand beautiful bells.

"Okay, Mom!" A boy replied with a roll of his baby blue eyes. He raced towards a striped circus tent, doing somersalts and cartwheels all the way there.

"Hold on, kiddo, we'll have plenty of time for that in the show." Chuckled a friendly man, placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. He obviously looked annoyed.

"Fine, lets just go." He replied, opening the flaps to the tent and instantly being filled with the familiar scent of peanuts, and the sound of the circus music and crowd. He began climbing the ladder to the top of the trapeze tower, his parents in tow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present to you, the Flying Graysons!" The crowd cheered as harsh lights were turned towards the family standing at the trapeze. His father grasped the trapeze bar first, jumping off the platform and swinging to the other side.

"You will never see another trapeze act like this! And it's all performed without the safety of nets!" His mother then grasped the trapeze bar, and began swinging towards her husband's arms. His turn next. Dick gulped and got ready. Suddenly he heard the sound of groaning metal. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked around, his eyes searching the structure of the trapeze. Wait ... that didn't look right! The cable was too thin, it looked like it was about to -

SNAP.

The piercing sound filled Dick's ears, and the world stood still. No, this.. This wasn't supposed to happen. The cable had snapped, his parents were falling. Both of then looked him right in the eyes. So much was filled in them. Fear, sorrow, regret...Their bodies fell and fell, down and down. How could this happen? His parents!

"No!" He screamed, kneeling on the platform and hopelessly reaching for them. His parents screamed, the audiance panicked, the eerie circus music continued on, everything as if it were in slow motion.

CRACK

Everything grew silent. Dick stared emptily down the deathly drop, down at his parent's dead, broken bodies. It all happened so fast... No, this was a dream, this couldn't be real! One moment his parents were there, and now... He collpsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. The audiance stood and gasped with disbelief.

3 Weeks Later

Rain pounded down, the sky looking fittingly dreary. A group of people gathered around two caskets. He still couldn't believe it. His parents, the ones who had raised him, laughed with him, did somersalts with him were gone. Never again would he get back from practice to see his mother smiling at him over the stove with a pot of her special soup. Never again would he hear a joke from his dad and pretend to laugh at it. Never again would he get tucked in at night. Never again would he have parents. No living relatives. He was an orphan. First he was going to be sent to the orphanage, but for some reason, the richest man in Gotham decided to adopt him. Probably for the recognition and publicity. He sighed and let the rain pound down on him, kneeling next to the caskets and feeling his heart sink. Nothing could ever make this pain go away. Nothing can make him unsee his parents' murder. Nothing would ever get better. Nothing.

*Please review! You guys are awesome! Look forwards to the next chapter! :) *


	3. Mentor

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading/reviewing! This chapter will be about Dick at 14 years old befire he joins the team. Please review and enjoy!

Flashback: 14 Years old

Dick Grayson jumped off the platform and gracefully plunged through the air, doing hundreds of acrobatic flips on the way down. In midair, he threw three bird-a-rangs, each hitting its target perfectly in the center. He finally landed with a swoosh of his cape, and grinned at Batman expectantly.

"Not good enough, you're getting sloppy. Again."

The words felt like knife stabbing him in the heart. He had already done this a hundred times, what was he doing wrong? He never got a congratulations, or even a smile out of Batman. Only scoldings. He gave a withered look behind his mask and began trudging back up to the top

"This is my chance" he whispered "Maybe Batman will finally be proud." He lined his feet up to the edge of the platform, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Then he was flying, beautifully flipping through the air, and hitting his three targets once more. He landed and looked up hopefully.

"No. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to be partners with the Batman. Again!"

He was already at the boiling point, but this sent him over the edge. He rigidly turned towards his masked mentor, with tears in his eyes, his fists clenched in anger.

"You know what, Bruce? I've had it! I've done these last few perfectly, but all I get is a scolding from you! You know, I try really hard every day! Training, School, Patrol! And not once do I get a smile from you! But of course you don't care! You're Batman! You're not supposed to have any feelings at al-"

SLAP

He was knocked to the ground, and brought his hand up to his face in shock, looking up tearfully to his mentor standing above him. Bruce's icy eyes got into his face and grabbed his shirt.

"Never, I repeat, Never speak to me in that way again, Richard! You need to know your place! I give you a home in my mansion, and you get to work with the Batman, and this is how you repay me?"

He was dropped back on the ground, and Batman stormed away. He muttered one more thing. He probably thought Dick didn't hear it, but he did. And what he heard hurt more than anything else he had said.

"Maybe I should have left you at the orphanage"

Thanks for reading and please review! (Yes, I know this chapter's short but I'll try to update soon! :)


	4. Not Anymore

Okay, I'm going to start off with a huge SORRY! I haven't updated in what, half a year? I'm SO sorry for that. But, I'm back now with a new chapter, and I'll update more frequently now. :)

Chapter 4: Not Anymore

Flashback: age 13

The mission was a failure. _His_ failure, really. It started out as a simple training exercise by using Miss M's mind link, but it soon became real to all of them. Once Aqualad had been "killed" Robin took over the role as leader, but he ended up leading all his friends to their deaths. Dick sat down on the squishy green chair with his head drooping down, raven hair covering his shaded eyes. How could it go so wrong? Risking everything was his fault. Even though it was just a stupid simulation in their heads, it still felt so real, as if he had failed the team.

His trained ears picked up light but purposeful footsteps coming into the room. Black Canary. "We both know this isn't necessary." He said, with his head still down. A therapy session for Batman's protege? At first he thought Bruce wouldn't let Canary do this, but then again, he knew Dick wouldn't spill anything about his "personal life". But what if he was wrong? What if everything just started spilling out like a waterfall. He couldn't let that happen. Canary sat in the identical chair opposite him.

"Well, I think it is. You all went through a traumatic experience. Life-scarring for some. You died alongside you teammates. Isn't there something you have to talk about?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't die alongside them, I killed them." Canary tilted her head and looked straight at him trying to figure out the boy. 'Robin you didn't-" Richard stood up suddenly. "I led them to their deaths, okay? How's a leader who kills their team for the mission? That's not who I want to be." He sat down suddenly and turned away, realizing he said too much. "Who don't you want to be?" He took a deep breath and silently surveyed the room for cameras or bugs, anything Bats could have set up.

"Y-you can't tell Batman, okay?" He said, finally turning his head to look at the blonde. "Nothing leaves this room." He took a deep breath. He'd kept this bottled up for a while, but after the "mission" it pushed him over the edge. "I've always wanted, expected to_become_ him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in! But that thing, inside of him? That thing that-that drives him to sacrifice _everything_ for the sake of the mission? That's not me. I-I don't want to be _the_ Batman, anymore."

- Present Day -

"I've become him." Nightwing whispered, staring at the ornate tombstone, eyes watering. I've sacrificed _everything_ for the sake of _my _mission. He traced his fingers over the letters. "Wally West". "I've sacrificed every_one_." He-he can't be dead there must be another way. After pausing for a bit, his masked eyes opened wider, and he got on his motorcycle. "I'll get you back, Walls."

So, what did you think? Please review! Yes, I know, it's a cliffie. How is Dick gonna revive Wally? Post what you think, and you'll find out next chapter. Love you guys! Review please! :)


	5. Half-Brother

**Thanks for all the comments, follows, support, etc. from everyone! Here's another chapter! :)  
**  
**Chapter 5: Revival**

Flashback: 18 Years Old

BUZZ BUZZ. The communicator hummed in Dick's sweatshirt pocket. He sighed "Probably another telemarketer." With a roll of his baby blue eyes, he glanced at the caller id and instantly jolted upright. Bruce. He hadn't called him in ages, something must be wrong. Very wrong.

"Hello?" Dick's heart raced, thoughts of anything horrible that could make Bruce call him. "Dick?" Bruce's heavy voice came across the other line. He was surprised to hear him like this, as if he had been crying, he had a solemn tone. "W-what Bruce?" His hands started shaking, bracing himself for the worst, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Jason's Dead".

"NO!" He dropped the phone, eyes staring out in shock. He couldn't be dead. Sure, they had their differences, but Jason was like a brother to him, especially since he had taken on the role of Robin, he knew what it was like to work at the Bat's side. But dead? No, that couldn't be true,Bruce wouldn't let that happen, unless... Whoever did this would pay. He picked up the phone and shakily put it back up to his ear.

"W-what? How? H-he's not- How did it happen?" He stuttered.  
"Dick, I-"  
"Tell Me!" A sigh came from the other line.

"We were fighting some of Joker's goons when The Joker himself started fleeing he scene. Jason chased after him, but I was knocked out cold by one of the goons. I awoke to find a Joker card, saying 'come and get him'. I used the tracker in his belt to find him but..."

"B-but what?"

"It was too late. The Joker had beaten Jason near to death with a crowbar, then blew up the building he was in. He's dead, Dick." Silence filled the line and Dick's thought swelled up. All the bats knew they would probably die while fighting some villain, by getting shot in the head or something, but this? This was... Awful. If only he had been around more, kept in contact with Bruce, maybe... maybe he would still be alive. Bruce practically read his mind through the phone.  
"I know you're probably blaming yourself for this now, but it isn't your fault. We were all just at the wrong place at the wrong time. We'll pull through this, we all will." He was touched. He and Bruce hadn't talked in at least a year, but now he was... comforting him? He put on his jacket and headed for his apartment door.  
"All right, I'll be there in a bit."

- Present Day -

Nightwing sped down the highway, shaking his head. He never thought he would go down here again. He got off an exit ramp and sped through the shadowed streets. This was the "bad end" of town. He could tell right away there were shady figures around every corner. Most of the buildings were partially dilapidated and had been taken over by gangs of drug dealers. He finally turned into a narrow alleyway, and a chill ran up his spine. He never thought he would talk to him again. He cautiously walked up creaking wooden steps to a rickety door. His trained eyes immediately seeing the expected surveillance cameras and turrets. Hidden well, but he chose to ignore them. He wanted to be seen. He knocked on the door, and heard shuffling from inside. His hands were ready with his eskirma sticks, expecting anything. A tall, muscled man with shaggy hair opened the door with open arms.  
"Dickie Bird!"  
"There's something I need to talk to you about... Jason."

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short, sorry! So, what did you think? Please comment! :)**


	6. Lazarus

**Hi Guys! Thank you again for all your awesome comments, follows and favorites, it means the world to me. **

**Thank you to **Ivy Night51101930,Destiel101,Ryir, randomkitty101** and **Jester Of Nightmares** for your comments on chapter 5**

**And yes, I am straying a bit from the YJ storyline by adding Red Hood, but it makes for a better story.**

**And now, you can go read the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: LazarusPresent Day

"You're lucky you don't have a bullet through your head right now." Jason said frankly.

"You're lucky you're not still in Archam." Nightwing warily looked around as he was invited in and watched the old Robin's body movements, preparing for an attack. Ever since... it happened, he was never the same. He turned to killing as the answer for all criminals. (And some non-criminals.) But maybe... maybe Wally would be different. He was gestured to sit on a musty sofa, and reluctantly sat down, feeling oddly formal in his Hero suit while Jason was in his bathrobe.

"So what is it? I usually don't get visits... especially from you guys." He casually said as he reached into his closet and began getting dressed.

"Eight months ago..." He started, cautiously tiptoeing around the touchy subject. Jason froze and slowly turned towards Dick.

"Do _not _talk to me about that day. I _died_ that day. The Joker, that _HORRIBLE_ PIECE OF FILTH TOOK ME AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted. The acrobat edged away, realizing maybe it was a bad idea to come here.

"But then..." He encouraged, trying to get the info out of him, trying to see if it was safe, trying to save Wally.

"I became me that day. After I took a bath in his fountain of youth, I became the man I was meant to be, the person I _really_ am." He looked up triumphantly. The Lazarus Pit changed him, and not for the better. He couldn't do this to Wally. Jason had become almost another person after the revival. But he wanted Wally, the real one. He got up and started making his way to the door

"Don't you leave without saying goodbye, Richard." He winced at the sound of his full name while in his suit. Jason's back was still turned to him, but of course he could hear him leaving.

"You can do better things with your life than killing, Jason." He said sternly with a perfectly placed kick to open the secret panel, revealing countless guns, daggers, and other weapons. He picked up a round red mask and thew it to his half-brother.

"This isn't you." He finally left the building and sped away before he got a response. He would have to find another way to save Wally West. Tears silently streamed down his face as he continued towards Bludhaven. "I'll save you, I'll find another way." Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his motorcycle screeched to a halt. He immediately picked up communicator and called.

"Hey, Art, it's Dick... Wally's not dead."

**Dum dum dum! Super cliffie! Please comment, follow and favorite, and I'll see you next chapter. :)**


	7. Team-up

**Hi Guys! I know I left you with a big cliff-hanger so here's a new chapter! :)**

**Thank you again to all for following, commenting, or even just reading this story. **

**Thank you to** Emiko Sora, ahsokalo, randomkitty101,kekejo99,Destiel101 **for their comments on chapter 6.**

**Alright, as Robin would say, it's time to get whelmed, here's chapter 7! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Team-up**Present Day

**Artemis's P.O.V**

Artemis was sitting in her old leather sofa when she got the call, trying to forget the horrible things that happened last week. Her face was stained with tears, and looked about 10 years older than she really was. Wally was the light in her life. He always knew how to cheer her up, or calm her down when she was upset. Her chocolate eyes looked up sadly. He just couldn't be gone. He couldn't.

BUZZ BUZZ. Her phone vibrated, which was surprising. Ever since Wally's death, people had been avoiding her like the plague. As if they talked to her it would set her off all saw the emptiness behind her eyes, the hole in her heart... Meghan had been the only one to comfort her when she really needed it. The martian knew all she needed was someone to talk to. However, a quick check of the number revealed it wasn't her. It was Dick. She hesitated, then answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, Art, it's Dick... Wally's not dead." Her heart stopped for a second, and for a moment, she really wished it was true, but she knew it wasn't.

"How Can you_ say_ that, Dick? That's not even funny AT ALL! CAN"T YOU JUST RESPECT THE DEAD? FOR WALLY"S SAKE?!" She screamed into the phone, angry at the hero for even mentioning Wally. She was ready to hang up in anger, but the acrobat's exasperated tone stopped her.

"Listen, Artemis. I know I made a lot of mistakes, especially by putting, you, Kaldur, the entire team in danger, but if there's one time you should listen to me, it's right now. Wally is still alive." There was a tense silence.

"He died right in front of me, Dick, in front of all of us. He wasn't there when Flash and Impulse finished." She shuddered at the memory, feeling almost guilty even talking about it.

"Exactly. There was no body, no ashes, _nothing_ left. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. That doesn't just _happen,_ Artemis..." Her heart was beating faster and faster against her chest, she felt almost giddy, like maybe he was really alive.

"T-then what?"

"He wasn't killed, he was teleported."

**Another cliff-hanger! Mua ha ha! Okay, I know this chapter was really really short, but I wanted a good cliff-hanger, so I'll update later today or tomorrow. :) Comment, follow favorite, etc. please! Let's see, questions of the day... Where/Why was he teleported? Who is responsible? find out next chapter! Byee!**

** Comment! Right here! :) | You're awesome! :D  
\/**


End file.
